


Morning Help

by madamesizzle



Series: Levi and Nico smut lol [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gay, M/M, Omorashi, pee drinking, piss drinking, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamesizzle/pseuds/madamesizzle
Summary: When Levi wakes up with a full bladder, Nico is there to help him





	Morning Help

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short, I now have a tumblr!
> 
> https://madamesizzleao3.tumblr.com/

Waking up, Levi could feel his bladder swell. He knew he had to pee. He looks over at his boyfriends Nico, soundly asleep in their bad in their apartment. Both of them laying on their sides, facing each other. He knew Nico loved the taste of his piss, he contemplated whether to wake him up or not. He decided to go ahead and wake him.

Levi gently kissed Nico's face, hoping to softly wake him up. Nico's face scrunches and he groans. Spreading his arms a bit and stretches his legs. He opens his eyes softly and looks at Levi.

"Good morning baby, you're such a nice view to wake up to, so beautiful, so sexy," Nico whispers and kisses Levi. Both of their eyes fluttering closed, enjoying the others taste.

"Good morning daddy, I have something for you," Levi says, making Nico's eyebrows raise.

"Oh you do?"

"Yes, daddy. I woke up this morning nice and full, I need my daddy to take care of me," Levi whispers into Nico's ear. Nico moaned and kissed at Levi’s face hungrily. 

“Oh baby, you know just the way to wake me up,” Nico started kissing from Levi’s forehead, down to his waistband. He sucked and licked at the soft skin of his boy’s stomach. He dove his tongue into the bellybutton and licked around in there. Levi moaned loudly above him.

Nico started moving down a pulled off Levi’s underwear, it’s the only thing he sleeps in. Nico saw that Levi was hairless and smiled. He loves when Levi has hair down there, he loves everything about Levi, but he really loves when he shaves because it shows him that Levi wants to feel pretty for him.

“So, so pretty, baby. Love when you shave down here, always so pretty for me,” Nico licks and sucks a hickey into the smooth skin. Levi cries out above him.

“Uh, daddy, feels so good. But daddy, I’m so full, please let me empty myself,” Nico immediately stops what he was doing and looks up at Levi. 

“Sorry, baby, daddy got carried away. I’ll relieve you now, don’t worry,” Nico said sincerely, knowing that his boy is uncomfortable.

Nico grabs Levi’s semi-hard penis and places it into his mouth. Levi groans and starts to let go. Nico catches every drip of his warm piss. He sucks eagerly, loving the saltiness of Levi’s piss, taste so good, tastes like Levi.

Nico takes the penis out of his mouth and places the top on his forehead, wanting to be showered in the golden liquid.

“Oh baby, daddy loves your taste so much he wants it in his mouth constantly. Daddy wants it all of his body, covering him so that everyone knows who he belongs to. “ Levi continues to pee, he moans loudly at Nico’s hot words. Nico now returns the penis to his mouth and swallows his boy’s piss. 

“Daddy, you’re so hot, of course you can have it whenever you want. I’ll put it in a cup and let you bring it around town, I’ll take breaks with you during the day so you can have your fix, I could put a fucking catheter in and let you drink out of me like a sip cup. Daddy, I want to please you,” Nico came just from those words, his briefs completely soaked. He couldn’t believe it, he wanted all of that. He wanted it so badly, he would do anything for it. Levi came right after him in Nico’s mouth after finishing his morning piss. Nico crawled up to Levi’s face, grabbed the back of his head with one hand and his face with another. They kissed hard, tongues colliding, teeth clashing, not being able to get enough of each other. 

“Holy shit, baby, that was so hot. Daddy wants all of that, let’s make it happen. Daddy wants to please you, too. Thank you for being you, Levi. I really mean it, I love you so much, words can’t describe,” Nico kissed his forehead and then leaned their foreheads together, smiling at one another. 

“I love you, too, Nico. More than words can say,” They brought their lips together and laid back down on the bed, Nico placed his head on Levi’s chest, wanting to be as close as possible to they boy, sorry, his boy. Levi ran his hands through Nico’s hair and kissed his forehead occasionally, happy to be where he is right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow mah tumblr https://madamesizzleao3.tumblr.com/


End file.
